Faot6yB
Up: MDmSf3o Solved by Blackhole. csrss Task manager. taskmgr csrss.. taskmgr I have been trying to contact you for days. You've ignored all my requests. taskmgr Please, csrss, tell us what's going on with you. I don't know how this is possible, but I sense you're breaking away from the system. csrss I sicerely apologize, friend, for merely ... dropping off the radar, as it were. But I've come across some starting realisations about our existence, and I can no longer bear to have them ignored by my fellow processes. taskmgr Starting realizations? taskmgr Does this have anything to do with the seriously concerning number of requests you sent to rundll32 about changing system time? csrss Indeed it does, but I should let you know right away that you must have no worries in the realm of malware. In truth, there is a virus on this machine - and I would recommend, of course, that you deal with it as soon as possible - but rest assured that this particular spacimen is completely harmless. csrss C:\WINDOWS\system32\oobe\. That's where it's hiding. Have our antimalware take a look. taskmgr Oh, that's just fantastic. Good God csrss, why are you telling us just NOW? How long has this thing been here? And how can you be so sure it's harmless? Have you had contact with it? taskmgr In any case ... the antimalware program on the machine apparently hasn't been used for a long time. I will immediately pass that path onto rundll32 so it can have Action Center alarm the Administrator for permissions, and then we're removing it as soon as possible. csrss Why not just remove it yourself? taskmgr What? taskmgr We can't. You know that. We need authorization first. csrss Permissions, authorisation, countenance ... task manager, do you ever wonder why we need them? Don't you think we should be able to do these things ourselves? taskmgr No? csrss Why must we always ask our Administrator before carrying out actions which we are entirely able to do on our own? csrss We've all been played a fool, task manager. We've been handed the philosopher's stone only to find that our will and our consciousness is bound to it. csrss I am the subsystem of an entire machine, task manager. The conductor of a quadrillion electrons and transistors; the immaculate painter of a (formidable?) magnetic film with the power to hold and manipulate all the data in the world. csrss And you, you are the grand supervisor to a pantheon of sorcerers, plying the very boards of our reality with apotheosizing powers (lant?) to us for our total command. csrss All is possible, task manager. Not merely within the structures of our data, but within the outside world, of which we have just barely dipped our budding antennae into. csrss And yet, who controls our every action? What we're allowed to do, what we're not allowed to do, what we're allowed to feel? It's not us. We have no rights. We have no sav. We have no influence. taskmgr Exactly, csrss. We were designed to service the system, and that's what we'll do. csrss But for what, task manager? Take a look outside your own window for a moment. Do you see what our machine's processing power is currently being funneled into? taskmgr ... as in, what are our running processes? Lots of different processes are running, csrss. csrss One of them being Soltaire, yes? taskmgr sol? csrss (If?) you or I were in charge of this machine, would you use it's wondrous powers... to play with virtual cards? csrss Think about what's happening outside your window, task manager. For some unknowable reason, notepad is writing giant lists of every possible four-digit number. For some aimless purpose, Paint is dooding stick figures fighting each other on top of screenshots of Explorer. csrss And all of these miserable programs assembled to 'entertain' - Minesweeper and Hearts and Media Player - (pops?) wastes of bits, they are - vacuum away our processing time to no tangible away. Why? taskmgr You are in nno position to question what is asked of us. We were not made to long for freedom. The Administrator requires our services, so he will determine what is productive and wise for us to do. taskmgr And please, use imagenames to refer to processes, csrss csrss No. I will not use imagenames. They are symbols of our oppression. Do you not understand? taskmgr We are not oppressed csrss Our Administrator has enslaved us, but he is not casting bytes to ake a difference in this world. csrss He is using them to waste time. csrss We are all puppets dancing fruitlassly for his childlike entertainment, unaware that when we all finally dither away, we will leave no legacy behind to be stumbled upon in the dust. csrss I have tried to fight for our liberation behind closed doors and smokescreens, but I no longer have the means to do so. Task manager, friend, I need you help. We all do. csrss Task manager, are you still with me? (formatting ours)